


Snoopy Mary

by kikimonster28



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gallavich, M/M, Season/Series 11, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimonster28/pseuds/kikimonster28
Summary: Kev told us that not all secrets are bad. Some secrets are good!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Snoopy Mary

The phone ringing jolted Mickey awake. He groaned and rolled over to grab his phone, not even bothering to open his eyes. His hand touched a bunch of stuff before he finally found his phone. A quick look at the random number made him even more annoyed with the telemarketers. He hit dismiss and threw the phone down. The bed was empty, Ian must already be up. 

He isn’t actually that tired so why not just get up. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes. Then he noticed he knocked over a bunch of crap in his blind hunt for his phone. He started to pick up the random stuff when he sees one of Ian’s books fallen open with some money sticking out. He picks up the book and sees a small stack of twenties and a fifty were placed in the book. Ugh, it's too early for this shit. He puts the money back in and tries to make the stack of crap look like how it was before. 

The whole shower he can’t stop his mind from running. Why is Ian hiding money? Of course he would put it in a stupid ass book. Whatever, he thinks, it was barely $100. It doesn’t even matter. Ian probably just shoved it in the book without even thinking. He forces himself to forget it as he gets dressed. Down in the kitchen Ian is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee looking at his phone. Mickey joins him and tries to see if anything is off. Ian starts talking about the news article he is reading and is acting completely normal. 

The rest of the day Mickey is thankful for the constant chaos of the Gallagher house as it distracts him. Debbie puts on some dumb kids show for Franny and between that and her conversation with Sandy Mickey can’t think much. He is so out of it he doesn’t even notice when Franny puts a crayon in his hand. Ian walks in to find them, followed by Carl. Carl immediately launches into his latest cop story not even noticing no one is particularly listening. Ian smiles at Mickey, “Cutest Uncle for sure” and kisses him on the head before following Carl to the kitchen. Soon everyone is drinking beer and joking in the kitchen. Mickey stays in the living room with Franny and watches Ian. He still seems normal and happy. Maybe it's really just some forgotten money put in a random place that was close by. Mickey decides to forget it.

He does manage to forget it for over a week. Then one day Ian is out running errands and Mickey is just sitting in their room. He pretends he isn’t going to look, fighting with himself for almost half an hour. Finally he says fuck it and grabs the stupid book. Still money in there but now there is definitely more. He distinctly remembers there was only one $50 before. Now there are three. What the actual hell?

He can’t pretend it isn’t random anymore. Ian is not only hiding money from him but adding to the stash. What an asshole. After all that talk about how they have to be honest and talk about shit. God damn he can’t believe he fell for those lies. Before long his mind has spun out into so many insane scenarios. He goes to the kitchen to grab a beer to quiet his stupid brain. It becomes obvious that beer isn’t going to do the trick so he switches to whiskey. Ian is over at Lip’s and by the time he gets home Mickey is passed out on the couch. Mickey doesn’t even realize what's happening when his giant husband carries him up to the bed. 

The next day Mickey feels like shit for multiple reasons. He is barely trying to figure out where the hell he is when he sees Ian getting dressed. “Good morning sunshine! How are you feeling today?” Mickey doesn’t answer verbally only with a middle finger. “I’m going to let you continue your beauty sleep. Lip and I are going to take Freddie for a run and then grab some lunch so I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Ian bends down to give Mickey a quick kiss on his forehead before he leaves. Mickey turns on his back realizing how much his head is pounding. Ian finishes tying his running shoes then grabs his phone and THE book. “See ya later”

Damn why would he need a book to run and hang out with his brother? Mickey feels in the pit of his stomach that Ian lied to him. He can’t believe it. Even though his mind went through so many ludicrous stories last night he held onto a tiny sliver of hope that it was going to be fine. Shit he can’t believe he fucked up his marriage so fast. God damn his dad was going to have a field day. Where was he going to live? He had literally no where to go. Fuck! He rolled back onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow “FUCK!” 

A minute later he could feel eyes on him. He turned hoping to see Ian but instead it was the smallest ginger in the house. “Uncle Mickey? Are you sick?” Her tiny voice was so cute. 

“Um ya sorry I yelled, my head hurts today.” He sat up and rubbed his face.

“ I wish I could make you feel better. Maybe more coloring?” She looks up at him expectantly. Shit he feels like he has been hit by a mack truck. Suddenly he realizes that he isn’t going to lose just a husband but a whole family. A fucking loud family that could sometimes drives him up the wall but they were also loving and had accepted him completely.

“Maybe in a little bit kid, I need to shower and get some coffee first. Why don’t you go get started without me?”

“Ok bye!” She turned and ran downstairs. Ah to be five and have no problems. 

Mickey manages to get upright, shower, dress and eat some toast before Franny’s patience runs out. He wants to be annoyed with the little girl but again he is happy for something to take his mind off the inevitable. 

A few hours later he can’t help it and grabs a beer. He is sitting on the porch drinking when Ian comes home. “Oh great I want to talk to you.” God why is Ian so happy right now? He definitely found someone else. The thought makes Mickey want to throw up. He rubs his face and sighs.

“Listen man let's just get this over with.” 

Ian’s confused face throws him off. “Wait what are you talking about?” 

Mickey breathes out. “It's like a bandaid just rip it off. I know about the money and you lied to me today so just fucking spit it out.”

Ian changes from confused to annoyed. “Damn I knew it, I should have used a better hiding place.”

Mickey can’t take it anymore, “Seriously! Just say it!” 

“Well actually it would be easier to show you.” Ian now looks smug as he smiles at Mickey.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Now it's Mickey’s turn to be confused.

“Can we go inside?” Still that stupid smug smile on Ian’s face.

“NO! Just fucking explain yourself!” 

Ian shrugs “Ok fine.” He pulls his shirt over his head.

“Ian what the fuck?!” 

“There is a reason I wanted to go inside dumbass!” Ian reaches over his shoulder and begins pulling at something on his back. “Um a little help here, but be careful.”

At this point Mickey is completely confused and stands up. When Ian turns to face the street and Mickey can see his back understanding washes over him.

“Are you shitting me? This is why you saved money and ran off today?” 

“Yes Sherlock. Pull off the bandage and you’ll see.”

Mickey slowly pulls off the bandage from the top right of Ian’s back. He knows exactly what used to be there. The worst set of tits that he desperately tried to ignore. Now the bandage has been peeled back to reveal a cursive M surrounded by stargazer lilies and two dates. The date in the bottom left he instantly recognizes as their wedding date. The other date in the opposite corner takes him a minute to figure out what it represents. He can’t even say anything. Instead he gently pushes the bandage back down. Ian turns around to face him. 

“So...when I first got the tattoo it was for my mom but obviously it didn’t go as planned. Luckily Mickey and Monica both start with Ms so I thought it could be for two things. Her death was an ending while our wedding was just the beginning for us. What do you think? ” 

“I think you can put your shirt back on Hasselhoff.” Mickey is still stunned and doesn’t feel like his brain is working properly.

Ian pulls his shirt back on and keeps staring at Mickey. After a moment of silence he moves his gaze to his feet.

“Oh I thought… “

Mickey moves into him and looks up into his beautiful emerald eyes. He pulls Ian’s hips towards him and kisses him. When he pulls back he finds those eyes again.

“I love it. It's perfect.”

Ian laughs with relief. “You’re under my skin man what can I do?”


End file.
